Jackson Lyon
Jackson Adam Lyon (born July 24, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, also known by his ring name Jackson Lyon. He is currently signed to WWE For Extreme, he is part of the third season of NXT under the name Jackson Lyon. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme NXT: Season 2 Jackson would break into the WWEFE with a vengeance. Along with his Pro's The Beautiful People. He would go on and face off in his debut match against Nero. The next week. Jackson would continue to roll over the competition, after defeating the son of Chris Hunter; Chris Hunter Jr. He would be the only undefeated rookie on NXT after just two weeks. He would also go on to give himself the nickname "NXT Main Event" that night, after being in the main event for the first two weeks. But the third week, Jackson would be starting off the card, but would prove to management that he is truely the NXT Main Event, when he defeated Fergus Doyle's rookie, Takahiro Akiyama, who would later be eliminated that night, when it would also show that Jackson was ranked Number one, in the very first "Pro's Poll." The next week he would be put back in the main event. A triple threat match against Chris Hunter Jr. And the third ranked Darren Darwin. Jackson would end up losing the match, being the one getting pinned in the match by Darwin. The next week, Jackson would end up against Riko Suave. Jackson would win the match and later that night, would retain his top spot on the pro's poll, with John Morrison's rookie Vladislav Cvetko being the second rookie eliminated. The week after, Jackson would face number four ranked Chris Hunter Jr. Jackson would pick up a victory over Chris Hunter for a second time. The next week Jackson would face off against Dean Diamond. Jackson would once more pick up a victory over a NXT rookie. Personal life Growing up in Kansas City, Jackson was a big jock, from playing Foot ball at a little age, he went on to be the best Quarterback in Kansas City high School. Setting new records for some to try and beat, and fail miserably. Upon graduating, Jackson went to FCW, WWE:FE's Training facility, and worked to be a pro wrestler. Now Jackson gets his chance to shine as he steps into NXT Season 2. With his pro's The Beautiful People. It's unkown how far these good looking people will go. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Rushing Yards (Fisherman Suplex) **The Grand Slam (Inverted body slam) - Used in FCW *Favorite Moves **Dropkick **Reality check **Neckbreaker **Diamand Cutter **Double axe handle (Sometimes from the top rope) **Belly to belly suplex **Hip toss **Side headlock **Sleeper hold **Sidewalk slam **German Suplex **Suplex **Frog splash **Spear **Spinebuster *'Managers' **Angelina Love **Velvet Sky **Madison Rayne **Lacey Von Erich *'Nicknames' **"NXT Main Event" *'Theme Music' **"Now You're A Man" by DVDA - FCW **"Angel On My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver - Used in NXT: Season 2 Category:1985 births Category:NXT contestants Category:WWE for Extreme Category:The Beautiful People Category:The Takeover Category:Wrestlers